Za-Kir
Za-Kir 'is a Khajiiti Mage from Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage, he serves the Order of Alluvion as a mentor, earning the title ''Master Za-Kir.' He mentors the junior members, the most loyal of which is Wyatt, who is willing to trust him enough to betray the order. Background Za-Kir was formerly the head of Bruma's Mage's Guild until he left it to join the Order of Alluvion for unknown reasons, it is implied that he was quite idealistic in his youth, believing that things such as the Liteny of Mavrik (a liteny that gives the reader the ability to take the body of a willing host) could be used for good. However, after years serving under Vallina Jorire's leadership, he began to have a less optimistic view of the world. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion Arlas awakes on a stone slab, in one of the rooms deep inside Crusader's rest, where she finds herself alone. The Bosmer begins to yell and shriek for attention, eventually summoning an Elderly Khajiit, who seems slightly frustrated in being disturbed. Her demands to be released are rejected by her Khajiiti captor, who explains that she is likely to be dangerous, once set free, to herself and others. She then asks about the whereabouts of Bologra as well as her current location and the location of Vallina. The Khajiit informs her that Bologra is currently looking for her in the caves but Vallina is meeting with Wyatt and has sent Quentin Nuncious to dispatch him. He then introduces himself as Master Za-Kir, a senior enchanter of the order and a mentor for Wyatt and Olan-De. The Acolyte is shocked to hear that they plan to kill Bologra and begs for his life, even offering to take them all to the White Gold Tower, to avoid more bloodshed. This prompts Za-Kir to ask if she plans to give Jorane Lorwel the axe, prompting the Bosmer to shake her head in response. Vallina then enters, to check up on them both but it is quite obvious that she is checking up on Za-Kir, it is then demonstrated that the two of them have little to no trust in eachother and their respect is waning to say the least. Arlas snaps at Vallina as soon as she enters and demands to be released, however, Vallina refuses, saying that she is a threat and if she isn't then she can still be used as leverage. Arlas believes that she is talking about Bologra and laughs at this plan, explaining that Bologra is like an unstoppable bull, once angered. However, Vallina dismisses her mockery, explaining that she was talking about using Arlas as leverage against Jorane Lorwel himself. The Bosmer finds this to be even more unbelievable and points out that the Daedra has no value of human life, she then goes on to explain that Vallina cannot outplay him as he will likely take the axe from her, the second that it is anywhere near her, release himself and then continue to destroy the whole of Tamriel and shape it to his liking. Frustrated by Arlas defiance, Vallina asks Olan-de to investigate before turning back to the Bosmer and mocking her previous efforts against bandits, she then reveals that she originally planned to recruit Arlas, into the Order of the Alluvion but has now seen her true colours and believes her to be just as bad as Bologra. She then tells her that she is currently undecided about the Bosmer's fate, however, she is interrupted by Za-Kir, who points out that they most likely planned to let her go, once she was no longer a threat. Vallina then loses it, yelling at the Elderly Khajiit for his insubordination, Za-Kir responds in kind by hanging his head and apologizing. The Altmer then instructs him to prepare the Litany, much to the Khajiit's horror. He reminds her that the Litany is a last resort and that it was never meant to be used unwillingly as the Litany allows someone to posess another but only with the other's consent, Vallina most likely planned to torture Arlas or perhaps trick her to get her consent before using her body to trick Lorwel into giving up her body. Za-Kir is then shot down by her as she insists that he just does as she says as the stress overwhelms her. She leaves, pretending to have a handle on the situation, when she is in fact losing it. After leaving Za-Kir instructs Wyatt to go and find Bologra, whilst he works on Arlas' straps. The Boy, hesitantly, agrees before running off, leaving the Khajiit alone with his Bosmeri charge. He explains what the Litany is and the danger that she faces before being shot in the head by Jorane Lorwel's staff, being knocked to the floor. The shooter is revealed to be Vallina, who returned quicker than expected, after hearing that Quentin is dead. She rants at Arlas, informing her of her new plan to kill her and take her place as Jorane Lorwel's champion and that two hundred years of waiting are about to come to an end. As she finishes her rant, she points the glowing staff at Arlas, ready to fire it at her and kill her. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 21: Impass This Chapter begins where the last one left off, with Arlas held at staffpoint. Though Za-Kir failed to save Arlas directly, he did buy her some time as Bologra shows up and tackles Vallina to the ground. After the Altmer is secured, Arlas and Wyatt get to work on healing him and manage to stabilize his condition. Arlas elects Wyatt to go back to Bruma and get help from the guards and get the help of a healer. Za-Kir continues to linger in the background, it is unknown if he survived the fight, without any further medical attention or if he is aware or will ever be aware of Wyatt's murder. Appearances Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 21: Impass Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Khajiit Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Mages Guild Category:Cultists